The overall objectives of the M.B.R.S. Program at St. John's University are: 1) to graduate an average of 8 student participants per year who continue their training to prepare for research careers in the biomedical sciences; 2) increase the number of under represented minority undergraduates who elect to major in biomedically-related sciences at St. John's from the current 25 percent to 30 percent of total majors; 3) increase the awareness among under represented minorities majoring in the sciences at St. John's of biomedical research as a desirable career option; and 4) develop and implement a system of student tracking and program evaluation to assure that the major programmatic objectives are met. The primary objective, number 1 above, will be accomplished by exposing selected, academically promising students from under represented minority groups to a series of programs and activities centered around research participation, technical training, learning communications skills, networking, and extramural science experiences. Objectives 2-3 will be accomplished by raising the visibility of the M.B.R.S. program, and of its participants and their accomplishments, throughout the university community. Objective 4 will be met by employing a comprehensive, professionally administered evaluation strategy.